Stardust
by ElleFreak
Summary: A collection of not related one-shots about little moments between Star and Marco - hugs, puppies, their beginnings etc. Will generally fit in with the canon. Beta reader - Sabrina06.
1. Impression

**A/N: Hey hey! Well, I guess it was just a matter of time before I started writing fanfics for this fandom as well (huge shout-out to jolleIQ for giving me the main reason to actually watch this show). As always, I hope you enjoy them, guys!**  
 **I don't own** ** _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_** **.** ** _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_** **belongs to Daron Nefcy and Disney. That applies to every chapter.**

Let's be honest - he _didn't_ like her at first.

From the first moment Marco saw Star, he could tell she was weird. Not that he minded - he was best friends with Alfonso and Ferguson, who weren't exactly typical people themselves. But she was a different kind of weird... As far as he remembered, when he saw her, she was biting something.

So at first, he was rather skeptical about becoming friends with this hyperactive, terrifyingly optimistic, non-stop-grinning blonde. She was always excited about literally everything: electricity, paperclips, phones, locks, music boxes, billboards, magnets, new people... and this was just the tip of the iceberg. Besides, apparently she was a magical princess from another dimension, and as the "safe kid", he preferred to be cautious. Who knew if it didn't mean danger? So, he simply acted neutral towards her, hoping the situation would quickly solve itself.

Marco's attitude changed quickly. To be specific, he found Star at his house, announcing happily she was going to live with them. He would have to deal with this rainbow-loving girl every day? How come?

But then, she created those laser-eyed puppies.

And then, she cast some weird spell on his room.

He. Was. So. Done.

So he just left, to let off steam, but kept reliving recent events. How could she... burst into his life like that?! Without any warning, just... appear out of nowhere?! He was cheesed off, and the worst thing was, that's how he thought it would end - with mutual antipathy, awkward "good mornings" and "good nights", and quarrelling over who spends too much time in the shower. He rolled his eyes at the mere thought of it.

But then, at the supermarket... was the first time he saw her without her signature grin. It was an indescribable change... As if some light went off inside her. And it was his fault. Yes, he felt guilty - he didn't realise he had been so harsh and ostentatious in his behaviour. All in all, Star didn't do anything wrong. Chaotic, yes. Wild, yes. Sudden, yes. But not wrong. She seemed like she had good intentions... he guessed. So, he decided to apologise, but he wasn't able to.

Because then, to make this situation even weirder, they had to fight a bunch of monsters who showed up out of the blue. _He_ , along with a _magical princess_ from another dimension, fought _monsters_.

 _Can this day get any wilder?_ he thought as he knocked down another enemy.

But every cloud has a silver lining. Apparently, a good battle with evil creatures can be surprisingly bonding; because when the duo defeated them, Marco looked at Star in a completely different light. Suddenly, he saw a confident (maybe even dangerous) girl, capable of handling the most peculiar situations; a picture so glaringly different from what he had noticed at first. How could he ever not tell her that he wanted her to stay?

Of course, hearing this, she burst out with joy. No, it wasn't the right word. She literally beamed with happiness; he had never met anyone whose feelings were so... real, almost touchable.

 _Well, this is going to be interesting,_ he thought as he watched her grin.

"Hugs!" Star suddenly exclaimed and threw herself at him, squeezing him. Marco smiled. It seemed that the situation was finally settled. Much to his surprise, he realised he was glad she wasn't leaving. It was going to be fun, living with this tornado of positive energy under one roof. He was still a little uncertain as to what this decision would bring, and what consequences he would have to face because of it.

But now, no matter how many times he recalled that choice, he never regretted it.

 **Thanks for reading and please review, I can't wait to hear your thoughts!**  
 **ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	2. Cooking

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you very much for the warm welcome, especially Wulf2.0 (I erus lliw!), jolleIQ, SonicELITE and EVAunit42!**  
 **Hope you all enjoy this one!**  
 **I don't own _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_.**

"I..." said Star, around a mouthful of nachos, "love these!" She threw her arms in the air enthusiastically.

"Thanks!" Marco replied proudly. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy showing off a little from time to time.

"Teach me how to make it!" Star's face lit up with excitement.

"Star...?" he said uncertainly. "I'm... not sure this is the best idea."

"Why?" she answered immediately.

"You're not... exactly familiar with all the kitchen appliances yet." Marco didn't even want to imagine Star having anything to do with fire. And on second thought, Star and knives sounded like a devastating combination. So did Star and forks, Star and pans, Star and the oven, and pretty much everything that was in the kitchen. It wasn't like he didn't trust her, not at all. He simply preferred not to provoke any potentially unsafe circumstances, to put it diplomatically.

"Then show me how they work?" she asked rhetorically, raising an eyebrow.

"Some other time," he replied, decidedly.

"Why?"

"It may end up badly."

"Why?"

"There's... fire, and... knives, and... You have no idea how dangerous this place can be!" Marco said, trying his best to sound convincing.

"So what?" Star replied cheerfully. "If you can make it, then it can't be that hard!" she stated confidently, earning a playful glare from Marco. "Besides, I have maaagiiic!" she said in a singsong voice, waving her wand.

Marco sighed.

"Do you know any fire extinguishing spells?"

"Do I?" she said jauntily. "So are we gonna try? Please, please, please, _please_ , _PLEASE_!"

"All right," Marco agreed and couldn't help but smile seeing Star throw her fist in the air, exclaiming, "Yes!"

After a second, she was standing steadily before him, ready to start learning.

"Where do we begin?" she asked, curiously.

"First, put on the apron," replied Marco, handing her a grey piece of clothing.

"Uh-huh, no." Star took out her wand. "Makeover Rainbow Shot!"

She grinned at Marco as she was now wearing a colorful, glowing apron.

"Suit yourself." He chuckled. This was starting to get really fun.

"All right, so maybe we'll just make some more cheese sauce for the nachos to start with," he continued. "Can you pass me the cheese from the fridge?"

"Sure!" Star skipped to the fridge and brought him the cheese. Having found him holding an unknown instrument, she leaned over and rested her head on her hands in fascination.

"What is it?" she asked quietly, with wide eyes.

"This..." Marco said, making a dramatic pause, "is a cheese grater."

"Wow..." Star reached her hand.

"Don't touch it, it's sharp," warned Marco. "Oh, I know. Could you find a pot?"

"Uh-huh," replied Star. "Marco?"

"Yeah?"

"Not that I'm questioning anything, but... How exactly is that," she said, pointing at the grated cheese, "going to turn into sauce?"

"You'll see," he replied mysteriously, knowing it would be a lot more fun for her. "Do you have that pot?"

Star simply pointed at the pot on the kitchen worktop.

"Excellent."

Marco then proceeded to put the grated cheese into the pot, and put everything on the stove, leaving Star to watch in fascination as it melted.

"Now it's the fun part," said Marco, only to be shushed by a focused Star.

"Don't you want to choose the spices?" he asked.

"Of course I want to choose the spices! Whatever that means..." Star said immediately.

"They're in that drawer." Marco opened the drawer and showed her numerous small bags of spices. "Just... ask before you throw them in, okay?"

"Sure!" replied Star, and Marco returned to making the sauce, adding other ingredients from time to time. After a while, he glanced at Star, who was still browsing through the drawer.

"So? What did you choose?" he asked curiously.

Star walked up to him with an armful of bags.

"I chose those with the names I liked the most." She put everything down on the worktop next to Marco. "Cinnamon, cayenne pepper, saffron, rosemary, vanilla, tarragon, and of course star anise!" she announced proudly, taking out one star-shaped piece of anise and chuckling. "So cute."

Marco smiled, raising his eyebrows, and took a look at the pile.

"Yes, yes, no, no, no, yes, no, yes, yes, and no," he said as he sorted the bags. "So overall... nice job!"

For the next while, they kept adding the spices under the watchful eye of Marco, who kept tasting it carefully every once in a while.

"Perfect!" he announced finally. "It's even better than when I do it alone," he praised Star, who grinned with excitement.

"And now..." he announced, "my secret ingredient."

"Love?" Star asked curiously.

"Nope. Genius! Allow me," he said, twisting a couple of the knobs on the stove, and started stirring the sauce.

Star gasped.

"I have and idea how to make it quicker!"

"Wha-"

"Instant Cheesy Flavor Explosion!" Star exclaimed, leaving Marco unable to react.

Needless to say, after numerous washes... their clothes still smelled like cheese.

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**  
 **ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	3. Music box

**A/N: Wow. I am so grateful for your awesome support, guys! Thanks for the reviews to Guest Sorta, Author Smimph, EVAunit42, SonicELITE, Wulf 2.0 (I t'ndluow yrt... xD), jolleIQ and Godlegend!**  
 **Hope you enjoy this one as well!  
I don't own ****_Star vs. the Forces of Evil_** **.**

"Star!" Marco called from the kitchen. "Star, can you help me?"

Nothing.

"STAR! Could you come here for a second?" Marco called louder. She should be in her room, why didn't she hear him?

Again, the only response he got was dead silence. Marco sighed, took off his oven mits and headed upstairs, hoping to find Star. On the stairs, he suddenly heard a quiet tune. Where was it coming from? He reached the second floor, listening attentively. It was defiantly coming from Star's room. But there was no way it could have drowned out his calling. Marco raised his eyebrow, and knocked uncertainly a couple of times. Having received no response, he knocked louder; with no answer. Finally, he grabbed the door handle, and slowly, cautiously walked in.

Star was sitting at her, as usual, cluttered desk, her head rested on her crossed forearms. She was gazing steadily at a small box standing a couple of inches away from her face, seeming completely absorbed. She didn't even peer at him, as if she hadn't heard him enter the room.

"Star?" Marco asked quietly.

She shushed, then waved her hand, motioning for him to come closer. Marco walked over quietly, a small snicker coming to his face as he watched Star staring at the music box attentively. She waved her hand again, showing him to sit down. Marco took himself a chair and sat next to her in a similar position, wondering if she was even going to say anything, or just sit there, motionless, listening to the gentle tune.

Finally, Star spoke up, not taking her eyes off the small playing trunk.

"What is this?" she whispered with amazement.

Marco held back a chuckle. He still wasn't utterly used to Star's fascination with every unknown earthly thing, but he didn't want to upset her by laughing. Besides, he would probably make twice as dumbfounded an impression on Mewni.

"This is my old music box," he replied, also quietly.

"It's amazing... I love it." Star sighed wistfully.

As Marco heard that, an idea occurred to him.

"You know... You can keep it, if you want," he suggested. "I don't even use it anymore. And if you like it so much..."

Star grinned, finally glancing aside at him, her eyes getting wide and sparkly at once. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course!" He smiled as he saw her expression. Star looked absolutely overwhelmed with happiness at the thought of actually _owning_ the music box.

"Thank you, Marco! Hugs!" she exclaimed and, as usual, squeezed him tight, causing him to lose his breath for a while. He decided, with a mental chuckle, that he would have to practice preparing himself for her sudden outbursts of joy, so that it can finally be enjoyable for both of them.

"You're... you're welcome," he let out with slight difficulty, rubbing his ribs so that she wouldn't notice.

Star returned to her previous position, much more cheerful than earlier. Suddenly, the box stopped playing. She jolted in her seat, then straightened up, her mouth slowly curving into a down-turning arc. Marco looked at her anxiously; there was nothing more miserable that a sad Star. She shot him a concerned look, her hand over her mouth, then looked back at the music box again.

"Star?" Marco asked, concerned. "What happened?"

Star didn't respond; instead, she poked the music box, waiting for a reaction. When (obviously) nothing happened, she lowered her shoulders with resignation, sending Marco a helpless look.

"What?" he asked again, softly, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, wondering what might have happened.

"Marco..." said Star in a tearful voice. "Is it... is it _dead_?"

Marco pursed his lips, swearing to himself he wouldn't laugh no matter what. She couldn't know it was just a bit of wood and metal after all, and looked seriously broken.

"No, Star," he said softly with a smile. "It's not dead."

"Really?"

"Yes," he assured. "All you have to do is to rotate this little crank handle like you did when you first made it work," he explained.

Star glanced at the music box again with an intrigued look, picked it up cautiously, like you would to something seriously damaged, and did as Marco instructed. The quiet tune rang through the air again, much to Star's delight. Marco watched her lie on the desk again, her gaze fixed on the instrument, with some kind of satisfaction making her happy. He leaned back in his chair, observing the blonde princess. During a mere five minutes, she managed to burst with an entire range of vivid emotions; infectious joy, childlike curiosity, perfect serenity and shattering sadness.

Undeniably, she was an amazing person.

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**  
 **ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	4. Phone

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews to SonicELITE, Wulf 2.0, Author Smimph, KrissDomm, jolleIQ, and the two awesome Guests. You really keep me motivated to write more.**  
 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!**  
 **I don't own** ** _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_** **.**

"And basically, this is how you add a number to contacts," Marco ended his monologue.

"Cool!" Star cheered, holding her new phone.

At some point, Marco and his parents decided that Star should have her own mobile phone; even if it was just for communication purposes. After she finally chose one, with Marco's help, he had to take care of giving Star a brief tutorial on how to use it.

"All right, so now, try to add my number," Marco said, hoping for the best, and slid a piece of paper with a sequence of digits towards her.

Star took a deep breath, and let the air out slowly, preparing herself for the challenge.

"Okay," she said decidedly. "First... unlock the phone!" She inserted the combination, muttering the number under her breath.

"Great," Marco praised her, watching her actions.

"Then..." Star's brows furrowed for a second, but then her face lit up. "Keyboard!"

"Awesome." Marco smiled, seeing she was making great progress. Well, until then, because now he noticed Star was sitting and staring blankly at the screen.

"What?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"The screen is black again. I don't get it," replied Star, confused.

"You were idle too long, you have to unlock it again," advised Marco.

Star did as instructed; at least she seemed to have no problems with that part, Marco noted gladly.

"Now, which one of you is the keyboard..." said Star, looking at the icons.

"None of them, you have to browse through all apps, remember?" said Marco, resting his head on his hand. Maybe she wasn't dealing with it perfectly yet, but she would, eventually; he was certain.

"This one? Nope," she said, sighing. "This one? No... This one! Ugh." She groaned in exasperation, banging her head on the table. "This is too hard! I'm never gonna learn how these tiny interdimentional mirrors work!"

"You can do it, Star," he said encouragingly, chuckling quietly at the expression she used to describe phones. "Try once more."

Finally, Star managed to find the keyboard and insert Marco's number and, after a couple of attempts, add it to her contacts.

"I am the master of tiny interdimentional mirrors!" Star exclaimed triumphantly.

"Great job," Marco said with relief, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're learning quickly! Now, remember what I told you about calling?"

"Uh-huh." Star nodded intently.

"So, it's time for..." Marco said dramatically.

Star gasped. "No!"

"Yes! A practical test!"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Star complained with a helpless look.

"You've been doing really good so far," Marco said reassuringly. "Just remember what I told you. Now, I'm gonna go upstairs and you will call me, okay?"

"Okay," replied Star, and banged her fist on the table. "I swear to you, if I don't master this, I am not Star Butterfly!" she exclaimed, threatening the phone with her fist. "Don't even think you can trick me, you little... ringing... thingy!"

"Okay then. Good luck, you tech savvy beast!" He chuckled, grabbed his mobile and walked off.

Star waited in silence, wondering if she should be calling already.

"Okay Star! You can phone me now!" She heard Marco exclaim from upstairs.

"But why would I call if I can hear you?" she asked, dumbfounded.

The moment of silence she received as a response caused Star to smirk with satisfaction. Marco didn't see that coming, huh?

"Because it's just a test!" Marco exclaimed back. "Try to call, Star!"

Star sighed.

"All right, let's get this over with..." she murmured to herself. "Contacts, contacts... where are you? Ha! Got it."

She tapped the contact named "MARCO! :)))" and tried to decipher the numerous icons that popped up on the screen.

"What did Marco say about these...?" Star wondered aloud. "It's like the traffic lights. Green one to begin something... All right, here goes nothing," she said, tapping the green receiver, and raised the phone next to her ear with anticipation.

 _Space unicorn-_

Marco picked up the phone almost immediately.

"Star, I am so proud of you!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I made it!" Star squealed cheerfully. "In your face, electron- whatever that is called!"

Marco chuckled quietly.

"Okay, you can hang up now."

"No, _you_ hang up first!" Star protested playfully.

"Star, I have to check if you can do this," he said, amused.

"Oh. If you say so," she replied and pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Like traffic lights, just like traffic lights..." she whispered, and tapped the red receiver.

"Marco?" she said uncertainly to the phone, and obviously received no response.

"I think I did it!" she exclaimed to Marco, then heard the rumble of his feet on the stairs.

"Way to go, Star!" He grinned as he appeared in the room, enthusiastic as if she had just made an important scientific discovery, to say the least. She jumped down from her seat and ran up to him, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"I defeated it! Crushed it without mercy! I am the overlord of phones! What are we gonna learn to use next?" she asked, her eyes wide with excitement. "The washing machine? The dishwasher? The-" She gasped, overwhelmed by the possibilities. "The _laptop_?"

Marco chuckled.

"Star...? You're not ready to hear that phones do other things than mere calling, are you?"

Her glare spoke volumes.

 **Thanks for reading and please review!  
Also, have you seen the new promo? I've been wondering what is the context of "smooch buddies" for two days now.  
Anyway, ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	5. Destroyer

**A/N: Hey guys! Huge thanks to SonicELITE, Wulf2.0, Guest Sorta, KrissDomm, EVAunit42 and jolleIQ for the reviews!**  
 **Hope you all enjoy this one!**  
 **I don't own _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_.**

"How could you do this to me?"

Star looked heartbroken, to say the least. She clutched her chest as she asked the question, her eyes filled with disappointment and disbelief.

Marco scratched the back of his head with a sheepish expression.

"Star, I'm sorry... It's nothing personal, you know. That's just what people do," he uttered uncertainly.

"Well, apparently people are just really thoughtless, greedy creatures." Star crossed her arms. "Because I would never do such a thing to _you_ ," she said complainingly, as she poked his chest. She then turned around on the couch with a fierce expression.

Marco sent a helpless look to his parents, sitting across the table, but they just shrugged in response, not sure how to explain the entire situation to Star.

"Star, I-" he began, only to be immediately silenced by her offended look.

"Traitor," she said in a dead serious tone, as she looked directly at him.

"Star..." he pleaded. "But think... I kinda... warned you." He noticed his mother sending him an "this-is-not-a-good-time-to-bring-it-up" look, but he ignored it. He knew that in spite of appearances, in most cases, Star could be convinced by reasonable explanation. He put his hand on the princess' shoulder, but she was still facing the opposite direction.

"I told you that we," he said, pointing at his parents, "often quarrelled because of it. I checked many times if you were sure about this, and you insisted you were."

Star faced him, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed.

"Alfonzo and Ferguson once called it 'the family bonds destroyer', not without reason," he said, and managed a small chuckle. Star's expression softened slightly.

"Okay, I admit, you were trying to convince me to choose something else," she said reluctantly. "But... still..." She pointed at the table. "That was not nice," she said, her lips turning down at the corners.

"I know. I'm sorry," replied Marco. "I thought you understood the rules."

"Okay, I might have overreacted." Star finally stopped being huffish and smiled slighly. "Are we cool?" she asked, motioning for a hug.

"Of course," he replied, leaning in and embracing the girl. As always, they made up quickly, and that's what they both valued so much about their friendship.

They jolted as they heard a loud snap, only to see Mrs. Diaz looking fondly at the phone screen.

"Mom!" Marco exclaimed. "Why do you always do this?" he asked with exasperation.

"I'm sorry sweethearts, but you two looked so adorable," she explained, while tapping the screen at a crazy pace. "There! Sent."

" _Mom_..."

"Okay, okay..."

Marco faced Star again, noticing she was amused by the whole situation.

"So, anyway," he said, to sum up. "Everything's okay?"

"Yes," Star replied with a chuckle, then started collecting the tiny houses from the table, as she was now officially bankrupt.

"But we are never, _ever_ playing Monopoly again."

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**  
 **ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	6. Battlefield

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for my absence, but you know, various stuff happens... Huge thanks to SonicELITE, Author Smimph, Guest Sorta, King of France, Godlegend, Anonymims, Minthia, KrissDomm, jolleIQ, another Guest (twice), Unknown readr 17 and WolfG1rl for the reviews! You left me speechless, guys, I've never received that many reviews for one chapter! And while we're at it, I feel like I shoud start replying to guest reviews, as there are so many of them.**

 **Guest Sorta: Thank you! That's what I intended to do!**

 **King of France: Your Majesty. *bows* Um, I'd say Marco would at first try to explain basic rules to Star before adding their own. But first, he would have to convince her to play again!**

 **Anonymims: I'm super glad to hear that it sounds believable!**

 **Minthia: Thank you so much, that's the best thing a fanfiction author can hear.**

 **Guest (twice): Thank you, I'm so glad you took your time to read all the chapters and enjoyed them!**

 **Unknown readr 17: Thank you! About the kiss, I don't know... I'm trying to stick to the canon, but if it** ** _becomes_** **canon, then... who knows?**

 **Seriously, I love all of you. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
I don't own ****_Star vs. the Forces of Evil._**

Marco was sitting in his room, trying to decide whether it was better to start a conversation with Jackie with "Hey, what's up?" or "Hey, how are you?", when he heard a loud rumble coming from the living room. With weird suspicions, he headed downstairs, only to stop halfway. The living room was arranged like a battlefield.

"Star, _what are you doing_?!" Marco exclaimed in horror as he saw the blonde princess roll across the living room and hide behind the sofa with a conspiratorial expression. She had painted two straight green lines diagonally on both cheeks and had a bandanna tied around her forehead.

"What? I can't hear you!" replied the girl, leaning out from behind the sofa. "Clear!" she yelled, then sprinted across the room and hopped on the stairs, panting. "So, what did you want?" she asked jauntily.

"What... what is THIS?" asked Marco with wide eyes, gesturing lively.

"Well, I was bored," Star began innocently, twiddling her thumbs, "and you were busy struggling with that one sentence for such a long time that I decided to think of something to do myself. Long story short, I made myself a battlefield!"

"That I see, but... couldn't it be something... less dangerous? Like taking the puppies for a walk?"

"The guy in the movie did the same and survived, so I thought-"

"Wait. The guy in the movie?" Marco interrupted.

"Yeah, you know, the one with all those cool weapons and stuff."

A thought occurred to Marco, so he decided to ask her one basic question.

"Star..." he began. "You _do_ realise it was all made up, right? I was an action movie," he explained slowly.

"What?" Star was obviously shocked, but then laughed. "You've got to be messing with me! Like that time when you told me about time zones. I mean, who would _ever_ fall for that?"

Marco stared blankly for a couple of seconds, while Star continued.

"I mean, that man was obviously real-"

"The actor - yes. But who you saw on screen was just a fictional character. He was not real. Made up," Marco explained patiently.

"And his story-"

"Made up."

"And the battle-"

"Made up."

"And the monsters-"

"Come on, Star, there are no monsters on Earth. Well, unless we bring them. Anyway, theye were made up too!"

"But I saw them!" opposed the princess.

Marco smiled, sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look Star, remember when I told you about television for the first time?"

"The first couple of seconds, but then that band appeared and I kinda lost you," she replied with disarming honesty.

"Okay. Well, I said that most of the stuff you see on TV is made up. Star, are you listening?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, yeah. Blah, blah, TV, blah, blah, made up. And stuff."

Marco chuckled. "Well, that's better than the previous time."

He looked around helplessly.

"Come on, Star, we gotta do something with the room before my parents come back," he suggested.

"Although," he added with a slight snicker, "knowing them, they will be flipping delighted."

 **Thanks for reading and please review!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


End file.
